The Day That Will Never Come
by Kaiyumi7788
Summary: AU short oneshot. Zoro and Sanji are on the way to Sabaody after two years of training. Insomnia is plaguing Zoro's mind so he seeks comfort in his longterm friend and ally; Sanji. Contains Man-love.


Insomnia.

The word had rarely made an appearance nor had meant something to Zoro. Now, it was a common occurrence that had begun to pound through his head like the beat of an African drum. Two years have passed and he was on his way to reunite with his family; the Straw Hat Pirates. All of his worries-the ones he kept locked behind secured walls, were finally crashing down on him, leaving him restless and unable to get a proper rest.

Zoro's luck was still with him, as he had run into Sanji on the way to Sabaody. They now traveled together on a small ship stolen from a miniscule island.

Nami was most often on his mind. Before they had reached Sabaody, two years back, Nami had cornered the swordsman while he was training. The memory was as clear as a cloudless sky in his mind. Nami had caught him by surprise and shoved him up against a wall. Zoro didn't know what was going through her mind or where her sudden vigour had aroused from. His confusion increased when he noticed hot tears falling down her face, forming wet lines that seemed to caress her perfect cheeks. "I love you," she had yelled. Nami had confessed her love to him. The feelings were mutual, but Zoro had an ambition to feed-one that would need all of his time and strength. He turned her down.

"I'm sorry, Nami.. I cannot return it."

He could have shoved a sword through her heart and achieved the same expression that fell across her face. She left without a word. Zoro loved Nami but his childhood promise to Kuina had to come first, and he knew if he allowed himself to truly be with Nami, he would always put her first instead.

Zoro regretted every moment of that memory, and when they all had been separated from Sabaody by Kuma the Tyrant, he came to the conclusion that he never should have turned Nami away. His mindset had changed. He wanted her safely in his arms most of all.

This is why, when he closed his eyes, he found darkness awaiting him, but never sleep. Sanji's bed was across the sleeping quarters. The cook was a strange man, but he was a loyal ally and a perennial friend. The two men knew each other well and as embarrassed as they were to admit it, were the closest of friends in the crew. They would do anything for each other. Zoro could see the rise and fall of Sanji's perfectly toned torso.

The way that Sanji stirred and grunted as Zoro softly slid into bed beside him was endearing. The smoothness of his back and all of his skin was inviting. He playfully bit his shoulder."Zoro...? What are you doing," questioned Sanji, trying to shake off his sleep.

"Fighting insomnia.."

Sanji rolled around in his bed, his sharp visible eye seeing right through Zoro's playful actions, right to his heart.

"You miss her.."

Zoro froze to the spot, forgetting how well Sanji knew Zoro's brain and the way it worked.

"Yeah. She hates me, and rightfully so."

"So you seek familiar comfort." It was a statement, not a question. Sanji knew what Zoro was thinking.

By the tone of Sanji's voice, Zoro thought for a brief moment that he had offended his crew mate. Those thoughts were quickly quelled as soft lips met his own, lovingly brushing across his skin. Clothes were removed soon after and Zoro was given all of the "comfort" he had needed. They laid, wrapped in each other's embrace. The exhaustion of receiving Sanji's "comfort" was taking it's toll and his eyes slowly started to sag until Zoro passed out in his second lover's arms.

Sanji laid there, stroking Zoro's back with a soft smile on his face. He knew how stubborn Zoro was, and how it must have taken him hours to cave in his pride to come to Sanji for comfort. He loved Zoro for it. He also knew that Zoro would not want to be caught by their temporary crew, sleeping with another man. Sanji remained awake, stroking and comforting his love, fantasizing about the day when he could hold Zoro whenever and however he wanted; the day that would never come.

* * *

><p>Sanji x Zoro requested by a random stranger met on Omegle who I happened to get along with well. So.. This short random oneshot is for them. 3 Review please?<p> 


End file.
